I'll Carry the Weight With You
by kiwi4me
Summary: She was willing to offer him her own shoulder to help him carry the pressure of life. She was going to bring the fun life loving man back, even if he was lost and alone. She will succeed.
1. Lift

**I'll Carry the Weight of the World With You**

_Summary: She was willing to offer him her own shoulder to help him carry the pressure of life. She was going to bring the fun life loving man back, even if he was lost and alone. She will succeed._

* * *

**Inspiration:** _You can hold onto me, baby I'll never leave. If you take my hand, I won't let go until you tell me when. Until then, you can hold onto me._

_-Nikki Flores: Hold Onto Me_

* * *

She watched him, analyzed him, and sympathized with him.

She could see the way his eyes glazed over in regret and sadness hiding those bright blue irises. She could see his once tanned skin turn pale over the months since the war. She saw the way his lips, once holding an almost perfect smile rivaling hers, was flat and unmoving. She noticed his determination to be something great, diminished with a blink of an eye. She realized his laughter, so joyous and full of life, ended abruptly or ceased to exist at all. His touch was so warm before, but the heat in him seemed to evaporate into the air around them.

She smiled to him, so soft and gentle.

"Are you hungry?" she questioned as if she was speaking to a child.

She saw his eyes blink at her and she held back the sadness that was creeping into her eyes.

"What?" his voice, she found, was too monotone from his emotional one.

"Are you hungry?" she questioned again.

She had learned patient throughout her life. She had learned to be empathetic and kind. She knew she already had all these attributes within her, but some were just seen by those who want to see them. Like her father.

She smiled softly at that thought. Her father had always seen her for who she was; underneath all the possessiveness and anger, he saw strength and will. He was always there for her, even if she never wanted him too. She recalled their days together and relished in her father's warmth and his tender kisses on her cheek.

"No," his voice brought her thought back to him.

She saw him look away and to the wall to his left. She sighed through her nose and watched the way his head dipped down before his eyes looked to the floor. This wasn't the first time she had seen him like this. Since the war, she had opted herself to watch him for the village. _Yes_ he was a strong capable ninja and _yes _he saved everyone from losing any more people, but even the strong gets weak. Even hope disappears. Even power becomes a curse.

"No ramen?" she questioned jokingly with a playful smile and a lift of an eyebrow.

His love for the noodles was almost comparable to his love for Sakura.

_They go hand in hand_, she mused.

He had always enjoyed his noodles and he had always enjoyed his times with Sakura. Though he has changed and so has the pinkette, his feelings were always present even if it was a different type of love. Noodles were a part of his life just as much as being a shinobi was, but his love for the food has also changed to a different love: food satisfaction love.

"I'm not hungry," he spoke softly not removing his eyes from the ground.

She found it hilariously pathetic. Here was the boy who claimed to be the Hokage and stuck it into everyone's head that he would and could surpass anyone because he was just that determined, just that strong, just that invincible.

Granted, she only saw him as a no good prankster with too much good luck on his side, but like life, everything changed. Her thoughts about him changed. Her feelings of him being incomparable to the Uchiha or even her lazy friend had changed. _She_ changed.

"Okay," she nodded and stood up from the floor they were sitting on.

She heard him shift behind her and knew those eyes of his were curious of what her intent were. She had none. Not anymore.

Before, when she started watching him to make sure his mindset was at a normal scale, she would push him, bribe him, taunt him, and even scream at him. It all failed. He was even more introverted. She even threatened to give up on him like everyone else, but she stopped short in her temper as she saw his eyes. So much pain and remorse she saw in those orbs, that she immediately apologized and hugged him. She really didn't mean it. Their friends _do_ care.

They really do.

She heard him walk toward her and paused a few feet away from her. She glanced at him and smiled before facing the pot with boiling water. Turning the stove off, she grabbed the handle of the pot and walked over to where there were two bowls with uncooked ramens. She poured the boiling water in each bowls before placing the pot back on the stove to cool. Grabbing the lids, she placed them on their rightful containers.

"Do you want to know something?" she questioned as she turned to him.

He looked lost in her eyes. It was strange seeing someone like him in this state, but he was. He is.

"You can't lie to me," she laughed softly, "… I thought we established that unique ability of mine, or have you forgotten?" she quirked an eyebrow.

He didn't change his blank expression as he continued to stare at her. She kept her smile on as he observed her. It wasn't like she was faking her smiles whenever she produced them for him. It was a smile that says, _I am here for you_.

"I know," he nodded softly after a few moments had passed.

"Good!" she chirped punching him softly on the shoulder, "… I would've kicked your butt if you did."

She turned back to the bowls and grabbed both in her hands. Walking over to the table, she placed both down and took a seat. She looked expectantly at her housemate to see him staring at the bowl. She shrugged and opened her lid.

"Mm…" she sounded as she smelled the aroma.

She looked over to the blonde who stared at her bowl full of noodles. She realized she didn't grab the chopsticks and spoons. So pushing back the chair, she was about to stand when his hand touched her shoulder.

"I'll get it," he announced and went into the kitchen.

She watched him with keen eyes and noticed his stiffness, his muscles tensing every now and then as he walked, and the tightness of his jaws. When he returned, he brought two pairs of chopsticks and two spoons.

She smiled.

She thanked him and was about to eat, when she saw the lid to her container come into her view before it landed on top of her bowl. She looked at him questioningly.

"Is it not finished?" she questioned.

"Another minute," he replied slumping over the table as his elbows rested on the surface.

"You know," Ino said it softly and waited until his eyes met hers before she continued, "… you've lived with me for almost three months now."

He blinked at her as if realizing how long he was living with her.

"It's nice, you know," she said softly looking away from him and to the clock on the wall, "… you being here," she faced him again to see his gaze soften a little, "… thank you Naruto."

There in front of her, she witnessed his smile. It wasn't the large grin or the wide smile she was used to, but any upward curve of his lips told her he was smiling. That made her happy.

"Let's eat," he announced as his lips went back to straightening.

She nodded and said her thanks before eating.

She had found his silence to be unnerving at first. It was daunting and annoying, but after a while, he grew on her. She finally looked and stared into the very essence of him to see him so beautiful and so disastrous. She soon found herself comparing him with Sasuke.

Both so full of potential to be someone great; someone respected.

Both so full of darkness nested in them created by others.

She wasn't able to do much with Sasuke. She was too young to see it coming. She was not strong enough for him. But with Naruto, she may have a chance at saving him. She may be strong enough for him. She may succeed.

She _will_ succeed.

Ino suddenly stood from where she sat and stared at Naruto who was looking at her. She was looking down and he was looking up. She grabbed his face in between her palms and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

"You're beautiful Naruto," she said it softly as she leaned closer to his face.

He didn't want her close. He didn't want anyone close, but he didn't move. His eyes were alert and focused like it once had; focused on her eyes and her face as she inched closer and closer to him.

"No matter what happens or what is bothering you," her voice sounded so sincere in his ears, "… I am here for you."

Her eyes held the understanding that he seek, held the light he tried to find.

"The walls may fall and crumble into nothing," she smiled and he found her much more interesting that those unanimated objects he was staring at, "I'll be right here by your side."

He found his throat tightening and his fingers clenched against his pant.

"You can hold onto me," she kissed his forehead and he cried.

That was the first time she admitted to him her intentions.

That was the first time he let go of his.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So here is a NaruIno story! I hope it isn't confusing. This story is basically about Ino helping Naruto figure out what he needs to do, by being there for him. Hope it peeks your interest!

It would be four chapters, i'm estimating.

Love,

kiwi4me


	2. Carry

**I'll Carry the Weight of the World With You**

_Summary: She was willing to offer him her own shoulder to help him carry the pressure of life. She was going to bring the fun life loving man back, even if he was lost and alone. She will succeed._

* * *

When he woke up, he was staring at the ceiling as his body stayed put. It was like he was looking at the sky. The ceiling was painted a soft spring blue with white puffs of clouds. He just continued to stare and imagine he really was outside. Closing his eyes, he didn't felt the need to get up or the need to do much of anything. His energy had all just vanished in him.

Yesterday made him want to get better. He knew he was probably depressed or maybe a little crazy. No, he _was_ crazy. He went crazy even after the war. He couldn't find himself anymore and he knew that was why his friends were worried about him. How did the hyperactive ninja who was dedicated to being the Hokage suddenly have a whole new personality?

It was obvious he would be Hokage after the death of Tsunade, but he couldn't find it in him to do it; to accept something because of the death of someone. He was angry. He was out of control. No one could help him. Hell! He couldn't help himself! How was anyone else going to help? The guys tried and he got angrier. The girls tried and he got depressed. They were all confused, but no one understood. No one understood the weight on his shoulder. No one understood the power he possessed could turn so deadly. No one understood him. They said they did. They at least tried and he appreciated their efforts, but he was still alone. Still the little boy with no one there, with pain etched into his skin, with darkness within his heart.

That darkness was covered as his dreams inspired him, but that dream is slowly itching away and so the darkness remains blocking out what ever light he had.

"You're as lazy as Shika," he heard her voice, but he didn't move or opened his eyes.

He felt the bed shift and a part of him wanted to run away, so very far from her understanding gaze and warm touches.

She lay beside him.

She didn't say anything and he had to smile inwardly at that. She has changed. Everyone has. She lost her father, he lost the closest person to a grandmother he could have. Their friends died. Is it possible they died there as well?

"No," her voice spoke up and he turned to look at her.

She was smiling. How could she be smiling and why was she saying no? Realization set in and he found himself narrowing his eyes at her. Her smile, however, remained.

"We were growing, we never stop," she reached her hand to touch his face, "… you and I have gone through much pain, though they were different," she kissed his forehead again, "… we evolved from our pasts to be who we are today."

She pulled away and stared openly at him.

He blinked taking in her information before facing the ceiling once more.

"You always manage to be in this room," she spoke softly staring at the ceiling as well.

He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the puff of whites.

"I had my dad paint it for me," she spoke in a tone that made him look at her, "… he told me it was a father-daughter project," she smiled as she remembered the past not turning to him as she spoke, "… it ended up being just a father project."

She reached her hand up as if she was touching the sky.

"He told me if I ever find myself alone or sad," she pulled her hand back down and placed the palm over her heart, "… that I should look at the sky. The sky is also lonely at times as well. But loneliness never lasts very long because the clouds may pass by and stars will come as well," she paused and turned to Naruto who was watching her with interest, "… so if you ever feel alone," she grabbed his hand, "… look around you and you will find you weren't alone after all."

She smiled genuinely at him and he found himself reaching his hand to graze his fingers down her face.

"You miss him," he stated as he continued his fingers.

"As much as you miss Tsunade-sama," she touched his fingers.

He pulled his fingers away and turned back to the sky. It was silent before she spoke up again.

"There are other ways to get over this," she explained knowingly.

"Get over what," he said dully.

"I know you're not crazy," she closed her eyes as she spoke, "… it's just hard to handle everything when everyone expects so much from you," he turned to her, "… that's the reason you are hiding, isn't it Naruto?" she looked at him to see his face slipped into his stoic one, "… you are strong, people know it. You are depended upon when trouble is abounding, but you just want to remain the happy kid everyone thinks you are. You are tired, aren't you? Too much work into carrying the world around. Too much pressure," she paused seeing him tempting to tune her out as he sat up and swung his leg over the bed.

He didn't want to hear it. Maybe she understood him and maybe she cared, but why is she throwing what he already knew back into his face? He didn't like it and he wanted to leave. At least he was attempting to, until he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"Was I too assertive?" she whispered against his ears and he tried really hard not to pry her arms off him, "… that's a trait I seem to not be able to get rid of," she murmured, "… I'm sorry, but I wanted you to hear it."

"Let me go," he spoke up biting back the anger boiling in him.

"Naruto," she tightened her hold before removing her arms, "… do you really?" she watched him walk to her bedroom door, "… do you want me to let you go, Naruto?" he paused at the door frame, "… because I will if you tell me to."

He gripped the door frame.

He was angry; angry at her and angry at himself. He hated it. What she said was true. He felt powerless and powerful all at once. He was strong and weak. He was the epiphany of a hypocrite. He was merely nothing. He was just a man trying to live his life and yet, everyone wants him to follow his dream that was so long ago passed. Everyone wants him to be something and he didn't like that.

He _is_ a somebody. He _is_ something.

"Naruto?" he heard her and he closed his eyes.

Was he someone important? Was he just a person with nothing? He wasn't sure the more he questioned himself. He felt his pride slowly sinking along with his self-esteem.

"No," he finally said softly, "… not yet."

"What?" he heard her get off the bed and he opened his eyes to look at the ground, "… face me Naruto."

"No," he repeated as he turned watching her figure get closer to him, "… don't let me go."

She smiled and she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I wasn't ready to either," she admitted against his ear as she leaned her body against his.

He didn't wrap his arms around her and she didn't as well. It was like they were walls pushed up against one another.

"Why?" he questioned softly as her hands found his chest.

"You might drown," she pulled back with a smile.

"I'm glad you don't want me to die," he frowned a little.

"I don't," she touched his face again, "… I rather have you able to swim first."

He didn't say anything as her fingers trailed down his cheekbone to his lips.

"You are more of a somebody than a something," she whispered leaning in, "… don't forget that Naruto."

Her lips touched his lips.

She felt him smile and his arms wrap around her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****This story may seem a bit quick, but I hope you understand the concept of it. Two more to go. Thank you for faving, reviewing, and all else!

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Llanca-** NaruIno is my favorite as well. Thank you for the review! I appreciate it very much! :D

**loneknight1012- **I hope you are enjoying this. Thank you for reviewing. Appreciate it :)

**ShikaInoInuKikiIchiHime36- **Thank you :) glad you like it!


	3. Balance

**I'll Carry the Weight of the World With You**

_Summary: She was willing to offer him her own shoulder to help him carry the pressure of life. She was going to bring the fun life loving man back, even if he was lost and alone. She will succeed._

* * *

She watched him sleep beside her and she couldn't help staring at the ceiling. They were like the clouds, weren't they? Two people drifting and floating to become somebody, only to find they were already formed and made. They just evolved as time continued on.

"You and I are not that different," she looked to Naruto as she whispered those words, "… are we?" she touched his face and he leaned in.

She smiled.

Kissing his forehead once more, she eased her way out of bed. She headed to the window and stared out of it. The stars were out and she found herself smiling remembering her father's words.

_Like the stars and clouds, we are never alone,_ she looked to the blonde who was still sleeping before looking back out the window.

Naruto was slowly getting back to himself. She was starting to find ease in this predicament because she was enjoying him with her. Maybe she was enjoying it too much and maybe she was taking advantage of his emotions, but she knows he appreciates the affection. He hasn't received so much affection from one person before; he definitely gave, though.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned softly blinking in the sight of the female.

"The stars," she replied softly not looking away from the window.

He stood up and slowly walked over to where she stood. He looked out as well to see the stars sprinkled across the dark midnight sky.

"How did you sleep?" she questioned tilting her head to see him.

"Good," he offered a soft smile before he looked back out the window.

"What were you dreaming of?" she decided to question as she watched his face.

She saw a small redness crept up his face. He was embarrassed. She was happy it was something other than his blank look.

"Must be good if you're blushing," he became even pinker against the moonlight.

"It's nothing," he managed to say before heading to the rest room.

She found herself laughing softly as the water from the shower hit the shower floor.

-o-o-

There was a knock on the door and she found herself staring at the door. Glancing at the blonde beside her, she could see his poker face placed on his face. She frowned a little at his expression as she stood up and headed to the door. Opening the door, she smiled.

"Hey guys," she greeted stepping to the side as footsteps echoed into the quiet room.

It was their friends. _All_ of them.

"Hey Naruto," came the voice of the pinkette smiling, "… how are you feeling?"

Ino looked to the blonde as well to see him staring blankly at her before looking away and to the ground once more. Sakura was hurt. Why wouldn't he look at her?

"I'm going to get us something to drink," Ino offered as she closed the door and walked to the adjoined kitchen. She thought maybe it would be good for Naruto to see those who care, but it seems he became tight-lipped Did this backfire on her? Glancing up, she could see their friends unsure of what to do.

"Naruto," she smiled over to the blonde who glanced at her, "… come help me pass the drinks out."

The eyes of their friends stared at the blonde male and for a moment, she thought he would lock himself up in her room. She urged him with her smile and he stood. Walking pass their friends, he stopped in front of her.

"Thank you Naruto," she spoke it softly and he nodded.

They passed the drinks out to everyone.

Ino noticed Naruto passing out the drinks to their friends, but his eyes were not looking at their eyes.

"Let's sit down everyone," Ino spoke up once drinks were all passed out.

She went ahead and sat down on her couch. Some of their friends decided to stand and others sat on the rest of the cushions of her two couches. She saw Naruto standing near her and she smiled at him. Scooting closer to Sakura, she tapped on the space between her and the arm of the couch.

He sat down and stared at his glass.

"So tell me," Ino started, "… how's everything going?" she looked to the pinkette who continued to look worriedly at the blonde male, "… how's the hospital life?"

"Busy," Sakura focused on Ino, "… but it's okay."

Ino nodded and looked expectantly to the others. When no one spoke, she frowned and rolled her eyes before a smirk was in place.

"Who's been getting laid?" she questioned as if it was normal to ask. Some blushed, others rolled their eyes, the rest smiled.

"Troublesome," came the voice of her lazy friend.

"Shikamaru?" Ino feigned surprised, "… you?!" she leaned forward, "… who is it? Tell me everything!"

She always liked gossip. It's just fun.

"What?!" Shikamaru became alert and a redness caught his cheeks, "… you troublesome woman!"

"What?!" Ino shrugged, "… I'm just a little surprised, but it's okay! I wanna know who it is!" she laughed as the others did as well, "… don't make me start naming girls," she threatened jokingly.

"I'm leaving," Shikamaru stood up wanting to leave this conversation.

"Aw Shika!" Ino stood up as well feigning sadness, "… just tell me, please?" she pouted as cutely as she could.

He was too used to that look.

"Why must you want to know about our sex life," Shikamaru said tiredly and took steps to the door.

"Wait!" Ino grabbed his arm to stop him, "… I'm kidding," she smiled brilliantly at him, "… I'm sure Kiba would be the one most likely getting laid."

At the sound of his name, Kiba perked up and laughed.

"Of course I am!" he chuckled, "… but you are not getting names Ino."

"Why not?!" Ino frowned placing a hand on her hip.

"Knowing you, you'd probably go to them and ask all types of questions," Kiba said knowingly.

"I won't Kiba," she whined pouting to him, "… please, please, please?"

While Ino caught the attention of almost all their friends there, a few were still watching Naruto. Sakura, being next to him since Ino left her seat, just stared.

"Um, Naruto?" the pinkette started catching his blue eyes, "… you're happy right?"

She could see he was a little better than when she (including their friends) last saw him. He was actually in the same room, though quiet, he wasn't running out of the door or screaming his lungs out.

Naruto glanced over to see a few more pair of eyes watching him before he looked over to Ino who was grabbing Kiba's hands. She was placing his hand on her heart saying something about keeping promises and her heart would be his. However, he knew she was joking from the grin on her face and the laughter from everyone including Kiba.

She turned her head to catch his eyes.

She smiled.

When she returned to her goal in getting information from Kiba, Naruto found he felt a little more at ease.

"Yeah," he replied to Sakura's question, "… I am."

-o-o-

"Bye guys!" Ino chirped as they all headed out.

Once the door was closed, she went ahead and grabbed the glasses that were used and brought them all into the kitchen sink. She turned around and jumped a little when she found Naruto barely a centimeter away from her. She breathed deeply placing her hand to her heart, as if to calm her beating heart.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she question once she was able to calm herself.

"No," he admitted not moving.

She stared at him and knew what he wanted to ask. Smiling at him, she wrapped her arms around him as she looked up at him.

"You have to start easing into having other people beside me around," she told him, "… especially since they are our friends."

"I know," he just looked at her before looking over to the sink.

"Hm," Ino smirked up at him and he looked back down to her, "… you're selfish Naruto," her smirk curved higher into a grin, "… cause you want me all to yourself."

He found himself chuckling and she felt his chest vibrate from his movement. His hand touched her face as he leaned down.

"You figured me out," he said softly watching her closely, "… I am selfish."

He was selfish. He was hiding from the world as if it would eat him whole because of the weight of it all. He didn't want the title of Hokage because of his own selfish reasoning, when he knew Konoha needed someone to take the position. He only let one person in instead of letting the rest of his friends in too.

He continued staring into her eyes and wondered how it came to be.

He remembered when she took the job of caring for him, though he fought tooth and nail against it. She on the other hand dealt with him. It was strange seeing this side of Ino and maybe it was because it was a novelty to him that he didn't fight anymore. He just observed her and watched her. He knew she was angry at him like the rest of their friends. She blew up once and yelled at him. He remembered feeling useless all over again, but she apologized.

She _never_ apologized.

After that ordeal, he watched and saw her change. Saw her understand him more, saw her want to help, saw her as someone precious.

"That's funny," her voice broke him out of his thoughts, "… so am I."

He let out a smile as she leaned forward tilting her head up.

He doesn't know if he would want to stop being selfish.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am so happy for the wonderful reviews. I enjoy writing this story. Unfortunately it will be ending soon. One more chapter to go. Excited? Sad? Hopefully your questions (if you have any) are being answered or is answered already :). Thank you once again for everything.

love, kiwi4me

**Big "Hearts" to my Reviewers!**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-**Aw, you are sweet. Thank you so much for always reviewing and it is nice seeing your username because I recognize it :D! Thanks again!

**Mr. Nine- **Thank you for reviewing. I hope to portray it that way :)

**alchemists19-** I'm glad you find it "immersing" :) thanks for reviewing.

**finaldragonquest- **Like the PM I sent you, I couldn't help smiling and giggling reading your review. I appreciate it so much. There is only one chapter left, so I very much appreciate your encouragement :)

**loneknight1012-** Thank you. I wrote this story in hopes that people do see the change from war. I think Ino is a great character and obviously she is caring enough already, but I tapped more into that. Thank you again for your review. Appreciate it :)


	4. Release

**I'll Carry the Weight of the World With You **

_Summary: She was willing to offer him her own shoulder to help him carry the pressure of life. She was going to bring the fun life loving man back, even if he was lost and alone. She will succeed._

* * *

"Let's go outside and walk around," Ino offered as they sat on the bed with their back against the headboard.

Naruto frowned a little at that suggestion, but looked to her when he felt fingers entangling his. She smiled at him and he looked away. He wasn't sure if going out now was okay or not. He didn't want to see the disappointment in the villagers' eyes. He was used to anger, but disappointment was a new thing. Many villagers already accepted him, but to see the recognition for him turn sour was giving him more anxiety.

"It's 3 a.m. Naruto," Ino reminded him as she tightened her fingers, "… we'll just walk early before anyone is up and around and go from there, okay?"

She could see the worry in his eyes as he glanced at her before looking toward their entangled fingers. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder.

"Please Naruto?" she mumbled against his skin before pulling away to aim her large eyes at him, "… please?"

She saw a small blush swept across his cheeks as he continued to look at her. She likes that look on him.

"I will love you forever," she admitted batting her eyes before laughing aloud.

"W… what?" he manage to say watching the way her lips curl up and the way she tilts her head forward from her laughter.

"You just want me to repeat myself," she pouted though her eyes were still laughing, "… you're so mean Naruto."

"It's just…" he paused and looked away finding his uncertainty of what she had said.

"Come on," Ino removed her fingers from him as she got off the bed, "… let's go Naruto."

His lips curved down slightly, but he followed. He wanted their fingers entangled again.

-o-o-

The air was cool and the darkness was almost inviting to the two blondes walking. He was lost in his own thoughts and she was enjoying the scenery around her. Though it was dark and she could only make out shapes, she lived in Konoha long enough to know what was what and where they were just by the smell and curves of the streets.

"Hey Naruto," Ino spoke up knowing he would be listening, "… are you afraid?"

"No," she heard him and she continued walking beside him.

"The world," she paused, "… it's full of pain and happiness," she grabbed his hand, "… but it doesn't mean one should go about it alone."

She felt his hand squeeze hers and she stopped walking.

"If I tell you I would go with you, would you accept me?" Ino questioned feeling his warmth near her.

"I already do," his voice was soft.

"Okay," she returned that softness and continued walking.

They found themselves above the Hokage monument where Naruto comes from time to time to think, before he closed himself from the world. They sat down side by side before Ino lay down. She looked up at the stars and she closed her eyes with a smile.

_The sky and I are not alone,_ she let out a breath settling her tension to relax.

"I…" she heard him start, but then pause.

She turned to him to see him still sitting. All she could really see was his back, but she didn't need to see his face to see him confused about something.

"What is it Naruto?" she questioned softly as she sat up.

"I think…" she saw a frown grace his face as his eyebrows furrowed.

She waited for him to continue, but he seemed to be frustrated about something. She placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly to see him glance to her. His eyes were glazed with tear and she couldn't help the worry look on her face. She grabbed his face and pulled it closer to her face to observe the reason for his tears. She searched his eyes before letting go of his face and was about to do her hand sign, but he grabbed her fingers and smiled.

"I think it's time," he laughed quietly, "… I need to be Hokage."

Her eyes widen as a smile caught her lips. She grabbed him into a hug and he hugged back.

He realized sitting up on the monument that he needed to be the Hokage. He needed to help and prove to everyone that he was capable of following his father. He was capable of being a great and kind ruler. He didn't realize that he needed to relax his mind, body, and heart. He needed to let go of every little problem the world has because there are bigger problems to care about. He found himself exhaling a large breath of air as he cuddled closer into the crook of her neck.

It was really thanks to her for pushing him to be himself without rush. It was thanks to her that he realized he was something more than what people thought of him. It was thanks to her that he found himself.

"Thank you," he confessed, "… thank you."

She pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered into the night air and caught her lips.

She kissed back.

-o-o-

There was a knock on her door and she had to put her magazine down along with her cup of tea. Walking over, she opened the door and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the Hokage gracing me with his presence," Ino mocked a bow jokingly, "… it is such an honor Hokage sama."

"Ino," he laughed, "… can I come in?"

"How rude of me," Ino grinned stepping to the side and closed the door after he walked in, "… anything to drink?"

"No," Naruto smiled at her and she shrugged.

She went back to sitting on the couch and he followed. She continued her read in her magazine, but stopped when he didn't speak.

"Is there something wrong?" Ino questioned giving him her full attention as she closed the magazine and puts it on top of the coffee table.

He didn't say anything.

"Is the work too hard? Are the elders pushing you? Is someone making fun of you? Tell me Naruto cause you know I would make them want to kill themselves after I mess with their mind," Ino spoke watching Naruto carefully.

"No, everything is alright," he sighed looking at the magazine before facing her once more.

"It's been a couple of months, so maybe it's still a little new to you," Ino reasoned and Naruto smiled.

"I miss you," he admitted as their eyes locked.

Ino, caught off guard, had her eyes widen and a small blush crept over her face. A smile soon took the place of her surprised as she laughed softly.

"Wow, I just got a confession from the almighty powerful Hokage," she feigned fainting, "… I think I'm in heaven."

"I'm serious Ino," Naruto's tone made her quickly shook off the joke to stare at him, "… I… I want you to be my secretary."

"I have the flower shop, I work at the hospital, and I'm a kunoichi Naruto," Ino furrowed her brows, "… I don't think I can add another thing onto my plate."

Naruto blinked and looked away. He quickly offered her a smile as he stood.

"I'll head out then," he said quietly as he headed to the door.

"Naruto," he paused and turned around to face her, "… I miss you too."

His smile got just a little bit brighter.

Her day was a bit better.

-o-o-

She was watching in amusement as he rubs his temples.

"Here, let me help you," she stood up and walked to the side of the desk. Placing her fingers at his temples, she eased her healing chakra through the tips to his head. He let out a relieved sigh and she couldn't help smiling.

"Thanks," he sighed as she removed her fingers.

"Stressful, huh?" she questioned knowingly as she leaned against the side of the desk.

"Yeah," he frowned at her, "… why did I want to be Hokage again?"

She laughed and shook her head as she stood up straight.

"You wanted to bring peace to Konoha," she said with a smile before she tapped her chin confused, "… or something like that."

"Whatever," he sighed again before watching the blonde female walk over to the large window in the room.

"You must have plenty of clouds and stars now," Ino smiled seeing the clouds float by, "… am I right?"

He blinked in what she said before his eyes softened. He stood up and walked over the window as well.

"There are clouds and stars, they were always there," he spoke up, "… some were brighter than others, but there was always one that stood out more than even those," he turned to face her to see her smiling, "… it seems to dulled out all others."

She laughed and he grabbed her shoulders to pull her closer. His lips touched hers and she closed her eyes.

"I miss you," he confessed when they pulled apart.

"I'm not going to be your secretary Naruto," she laughed softly.

"I know," he shook his head with a smile as his hands slid down her arms to wrap around her hands, "… be my girlfriend?"

She blinked and blinked before she nodded.

"Okay," she said softly with a smile.

"Thank you," he laughed with relief before reaching for her lips.

"No," she shook her head gently, "… thank you Naruto," she reached for his lips, "… thank you."

Lips on lips. Skin against skin. Heart against heart.

She succeeded.

_You can hold onto me, baby I'll never leave. If you take my hand, I won't let go until you tell me when. Until then, you can hold onto me._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the end! How do you like it? I always had this in mind and I know War changes people. So instead of a Naruto who accepted his role and all that, I felt like a person would get tired and probably angry from such pressure. I also think Ino would be more considerate and understanding- she went through a whole lot of minds- and I love NaruIno anyways so this happened. Hope you enjoyed the short read! Until another story,

Love, kiwi4me

I have a poll up on my profile to see who the next leading man should be with our favorite blonde female. :)

And a Thank you to all who favorite, followed, read, reviewed, and everything else! I appreciate it very much.

**Special thanks to_ Mr. Nine_ for the review last chapter! :D**


End file.
